


Молитва (A Prayer)

by redledgers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: introspective, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just wants this nightmare to end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Молитва (A Prayer)

            She wished she could go back to when she was poking fun at Steve, trying to find him a date. She wished she could go back to the last time she saw Clint, apologies softened by silk sheets and gentle kisses.

            But she couldn’t, because her reality was white sheets and gunfire and praying to whomever was listening that they make it through one more day. Just one more day. Because she knew who they were dealing with, knew his body as well as she knew her own, hoped that he was the same man, hoped this wasn’t him destroying everything she ever had known since she’d restarted.

            Steve had become her rock, beyond just partners, and she didn’t tell him everything she knew because she still kept some cards close to her heart.

            She just wanted this nightmare to end.


End file.
